Can Town
Can Town is an orderly, civil, democratic society populated almost entirely by cans of food (and later TaB). The only true "building" in Can Town is the dignified, majestic town hall, constructed from the remains of a book on Human Etiquette, a trusty knife stuck in the dirt of an otherwise empty flowerpot, a living firefly trapped in amber, and some of the citizens. These cans are temporarily relieved of their duties in order to train with the militia. Most of Can Town's features are chalk markings on the ground, including a network of roads, blue-leaved trees, and residential and commercial zones (white chalk and black oil squares respectively) arranged in a checkerboard fashion. The skies of Can Town are wonderful chalk murals depicting six distinct planets representing the cosmology of the Incipisphere (a world for each of the four kids and the Dark and Light Kingdoms, with the chessboard-like zoning being reminiscent of the battle being waged in Skaia). The citizens of Can Town are all part of the Town Militia and train against each other in two teams, facing off across the residential and commercial zones. It should be noted that the white team was beaten by the black, as Nannaquin previously predicted to John would happen to the giant chessgame of the universe. Everyone is friendly and happy, and the city runs like clockwork. The foundation of the government is based on mutual respect between the leader and its people. It is also built on having a really great mayor that everyone loves who is totally amazing and heroic and brave. Or it would be, if it wasn't, unfortunately, an imaginary land constructed by a lonely Wayward Vagabond deep within the Underground Skyship Base. The Vagabond built the town using the food cans scattered about and began to imagine himself as the town's mayor for several hours. The Vagabond's great desire for such a society might be inspired by his deep hatred for tyrannical monarchs. Later, the Mayor transports the citizens to the land outside the Frog Temple, naming the new city "Exile Town". The Aimless Renegade grudgingly prepares a militia of bullet and shell citizens. Some of the food can citizens also have their cold, ancient contents eaten by WV, AR and PM, but it's not like emptying a can kills it or anything. They are just cans after all. Sadly, the Mayor was mortally wounded in Cascade and was presumed dead. In truth, however, the Mayor had just barely survived. After WV's recovery at the hands of a dead Feferi Peixes, a new Can Town was built in the trolls' meteor with the help of Terezi Pyrope and Dave Strider. This new version of can town has become much more advanced, featuring a basketball hoop in the sky, a designated squirrel zone and the wonderful presence of Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, Geromy, Pyralspite, some Faygo citizens and the cruel hand of justice judging the many hanged scalemates in the forest. According to Dave, . As of Act 6 Intermission 5, Can Town had expanded into a city with many tall buildings and what would appear to be rivers . WV had enlisted a drunken Rose Lalonde's help to write numbers on the cans in preparation for a relocation of Can Town. One of the buildings, the Bubbles Von Salamancer Memorial Library, was kicked over by Kanaya in a fit of frustration. In Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5, WV appears to be talking to Karkat about making a of the city. In Act 7, WV and PM eventually do create a life-sized version of Can Town for everyone to live in when Earth is shown in the future within the newly-created universe.